


The One with the Stolen Pants

by ifreet



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title/prompt by kanzenhanzai</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Stolen Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanzenhanzai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/gifts).



Before Gus had even opened his eyes, he sensed something was off. His eyes popped open, and he quickly scanned the room. No one lurking, nothing blatantly out of place. He listened, and everything was quiet. _Too_ quiet -- something had woken him. Maybe Shawn had let himself in again. He swung his legs out of bed and crept down the hall, wishing it hadn't been so hot in the apartment last night, because no one felt tough in boxer shorts. Not even Roger Murtaugh.

An unidentifiable noise came from the living room. He flattened himself to the wall, and edged along to the corner, peering around -- only to storm (quietly) back to his room.

He didn't wait for Shawn to even finish his hello. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm having a lovely day, and you?" Shawn replied sweetly.

"Shawn," he half-shouted, then caught himself and lowered his voice. "What is he doing here?"

A put-upon sigh echoed down the line. "Look, he's the most depressing drunk I've ever met, and I've worked in some sad bars over the years. Just give it a chance, and I'll bring your pants back."

"You'll what?" he asked, but the call had already disconnected. Gus yanked open his closet. Every pair of slacks was missing. He checked his dresser, to find Shawn had swiped his jeans and every last pair of pajama pants. His head dropped in defeat.

He shuffled back to the living room, where Carlton sprawled on his couch, evidently also pantless beneath the throw. He refused to wonder how Shawn had managed that. A paper reading "Fix This" with an arrow pointing down toward the sleeping detective had been affixed to the wall with a band-aid. Gus pulled the sign down and crumpled it. Carlton snuffled and kept sleeping. He shook his head and wandered towards the kitchen.

This situation clearly called for coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

Also revenge, but that would have to wait until after he'd acquired some pants so he could leave the apartment.


End file.
